


Advantages to Dating a Speedster

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr: westallensmutweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris loves it when Barry puts his powers to good use. Written for Day 3: Super Powers Wednesday of Westallen Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages to Dating a Speedster

There were a lot of advantages Iris found out to dating a Speedster.

First regardless of what time of day it was Barry had access to the best food. Jitters was closed? No problem, Barry would speed back a few time zones till he found one that was open. He would get her pizza from an actual pizzeria in Italy and Chinese food from a noodle cart in Hong Kong.

Iris could also take longer getting ready for any gala or special event because Barry could get them there in a second. Afternoon quickies during their lunch time were easier to do when you didn’t have to worry about traffic. Iris never had to worry about the hassle of going to an airport on time again.

But the best advantage of dating a Speedster had to be within the bedroom.

Some would be surprised by that. Iris knew all the jokes. About Speedsters being one minute lovers. In and out before you knew it. She had heard more of her fair share of pre-ejaculation innuendos from Barry’s superhero friends. And yes, when they first started as lovers Barry might of gotten “over excited” a few times but his healing factor made it so he recovered within minutes to try again.

Not to mention the many, many tricks Barry speed powers gave him when the two of them made love.

Iris was stretched out across their bed. Her black hair a stark contrast to the mussed up white sheets. At some point on their journey to the bedroom Iris’s shirt had been removed leaving her in in nothing but a blue and black lacey bra. The soft orange light of the bedside lamp made her brown skin glow bronze. The quiet of the room filled with Iris’s soft sighs.

Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Barry was crouched on the floor beside the bed nestled in between her legs. Still dressed in his dark red reinforced leather of his Flash suit. His cowl had been removed to reveal his messy auburn hair. The gloves taken off his hands that were softly trailing up her legs.

Iris’s toes curled in anticipation for what was about to come.

Of course in a twist of irony Barry was not the “fastest man alive” in the bedroom. Instead he preferred to take things painfully slow much to Iris’s annoyance.

“Ba-arry,” Iris drew out his name in frustration. “Come on.”

“No way,” Barry said in his teasing voice. “I’m taking my time.”

Barry’s fingers pushed up the material of her skirt. His lips pressing the barest of kisses along the soft skin of her inner thighs. She could feel his warm breath through the thin material of her cotton panties.

“You better make this good,” Iris said through gritted teeth. Doing her absolute best to hold back her moans. No way she was giving him that satisfaction while Barry sweetly tortured her.

“Don’t I always,” Barry grinned while his fingers tugged down her panties.

Iris’s fingers curled tightly around the comforter as Barry spread Iris’s legs open wider. It was then Iris started to feel vibrations coming from Barry’s hands. Traveling up the sensitive skin of her thighs.

“Yes,” Iris moaned as her body squirmed with anticipation.

“Stay still,” Barry said in a voice much deeper then his normal voice that made heat curl in her stomach.

To emphasize his warning Barry’s hands wrapped around her waist tightly, holding her down to the bed. His head bending down closer to Iris’s exposed center. Iris’s breath caught in her throat when she can feel Barry’s tongue lick down her wet folds. Barry then vibrated his face sending shocks of pleasure through her.

Iris cried out as her body arched off the bed. Her body becoming drawn tight like a bow. The vibrations increasing as Barry’s tongue slipped inside her. She practically came undone when Barry found her clit and started to suck. The combination of her warm tongue, the firm touch of his hands, and the vibrations made Iris lose her grip.

Having a boyfriend who was practically a walking vibrator had to be the best advantage of having a Speedster for a boyfriend.

“Barry pl-ease,” Iris choked out. “I need you to…God, please.”

“I love it when you beg,” Barry pulled back enough to speak, his voice vibrating the way it used to when he concealed his identity as the Flash.

Iris was close to clobbering Barry when he pulled completely away.

Then she felt two of his fingers teasingly rub against her slick heat before pushing inside.

Iris loved Barry’s hands. Loved how big his hands were. How strong they were when they wrapped around her hand or waist. His long fingers were also a particular weakness. Especially when they were inside her and vibrating at the same time.

Iris couldn’t even form words anymore. All she could do was moan out his name. With Barry’s long fingers thrusting inside of her. His thumb rubbing against the bundles of nerves that made white hot heat spread through her body. The vibrations he sent making Iris’s body practically hum.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Barry meant down to murmur in her ear. “I could do this to you all day if I could.”

She finally tipped over the edge with a particular deep thrust. Her head tipped back as she cried out his name. Barry whispering dirty things into her ear as he continued to thrust his vibrating fingers through her orgasm.

Iris sank into the bed boneless with one last moan. Electric shocks of pleasure rippling through her. Her body continued to twitch with the aftershocks even after she came down from her high.

She could sense Barry hovering over her. His hands rubbing up and down her legs. His lips charting a course from her bare shoulder to her neck.

“You Speedsters are such show offs,” Iris attempted to scold but her voice was too breathy to be convincing.

“For good reason,” Barry smirked before leaning down to kiss her again.


End file.
